A low capacitance semiconductor arrangement is, for example, known from publication No. 33,523 of the Brookhaven National Laboratory. However, this arrangement requires the application of clearly defined potential gradients to both sides. As a result of these potential gradients the semiconductor body is completely depleted and the necessary transverse drift field for the majority carriers is produced, for example, by the electrons in the case of n-conducting basic bodies.
In this known low capacitance semiconductor arrangement the minority carriers, for example the holes, are not used as an information source.
In the case of large-area arrangements, e.g. those having a sensitive surface of several cm.sup.2, this arrangement is not practicable due to the necessary structuring and due to the very long drift path of the electrons, leading to a reduction in the count rate.